To save a life
by jetblackrose9922
Summary: A day at the beach to celebrate the end of their exams almost ends in disaster for Arthur. Perhaps it would have been better to stay at home...but who would have thought he would get a boyfriend after almost dying?
**And here is the next one shot that was stuck in my head. I know it is a bit obvious to do an England drowning story, but I just love to be so mean to Iggy!**

 **So please enjoy and if you like my writing feel free to check out my other stories!**

 **Diclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. Just the storyline**

* * *

Arthur sat on the picnic blanket reading _Pride and Prejudice_ under the shade of the umbrella whilst the rest of his friends ran about on the beach in the sun. It had been decided that since everyone had finished their exams they would celebrate by spending the day at the beach.

Arthur looked up when a shadow fell over his legs. Alfred was grinning down at him as he shoved his wet hair back off his face. "You should totally come join us Artie!" The American laughed. "The sea is so warm."

"I'm fine as I am thank you Alfred." Arthur declined politely.

"Aw come on Iggy! We came here to have fun, not sit here studying." Alfred whined. "You gotta come join us!"

Arthur winced at the way the blond American was butchering the English language. "I don't have to join you," Arthur corrected, "You simply want me to join you. And I am not studying, I am reading. Or at least I was trying to until a loud American interrupted me."

Alfred just whined and grabbed Arthur's arm, starting to tug at it. "Come on Artie! Just for a while! Then you can go back to your reading. I don't want to leave you on your own"

"I am fine on my own." Arthur snapped, trying to stay sitting down. When Alfred continued to tug at his arm Arthur lost his temper. "Let go of my arm!" He yelled at the American.

A hand landed on Alfred's shoulder, making the American look around at the owner of said hand.

"Come now Alfred." A smooth French accented voice said. "It is clear that Arthur is not in the mood to swim right now. Why don't you let him finish this chapter, and then if he feels like it he can join you."

Alfred pouted as he thought about what the Frenchman had suggested. Finally he gave a nod, pout still in place. "Fineeeee." He whined, then he turned to Arthur and grinned. "Come join us soon Artie!" With that he ran off back to the sea.

"My name is Arthur!" The Brit yelled at the blonds retreating back.

Francis gave a soft chuckle as he sat down gracefully next to the muttering Englishman. "You are welcome mon lapin." He said as he lent back on his hands, letting the sun shine on his lightly tanned face.

Arthur turned his glare on to his French companion. "I did not need your help Frog, so I wasn't going to thank you." He grumbled.

His long time friend just gave him a soft smile, before turning his face back to the sky. "You could just simply tell Alfred and the others that you can't swim."

Arthur looked away. "You know it is more than that." He muttered. "And if it is so simple why don't you tell them that _you_ can't swim?"

"I don't have to since I at least go and paddle in the shallow water." Francis pointed out. When Arthur went to retort Francis held up a hand. "I know, you are afraid of water. But that is why you need to tell them. What if Alfred drags you in one day and you have a panic attack in the deep water? You could end up drowning!"

Arthur looked away from his friend. "Alright. I will tell them once we are home." He muttered. "I don't want to ruin their day."

Francis nodded in satisfaction then allowed his bushy browed friend to go back to his reading, as he himself turned his attention to the people swimming in the waves. After a few peaceful moments, Francis noticed Kiku coming out of the sea. The Japanese boy shook his hair out of his face and then moved up the beach to where the two blonds were seated. Arthur looked up and a soft smile crossed his lips. He put down his book and pulled a towel out of the bag by his side. When Kiku joined them Arthur held the towel out to him.

" _Arigato_ Arthur." Kiku said as he took the towel and began to dry himself off. He took a seat next to Arthur once he was dry. "Are you planning to join the others in the sea?" He asked the Brit next to him.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't feel like swimming today." He said.

Kiku nodded slowly. "Of course I understand." He then looked at Francis. "Antonio and Gilbert asked me to ask you to join them at the rock pools."

Francis chuckled. "I had better go make sure that Gilbert doesn't push Antonio into the rock pools again." He said standing up. "Will you be alright Arthur?"

"I can stay and keep you company if you like." Kiku said with a tiny blush adorning his cheeks. "I was getting a bit tired."

Arthur smiled at the raven haired boy beside him. "Thank you Kiku. That would be nice."

Francis smirked as he walked away leaving the two on their own. Arthur went back to his reading, whilst Kiku brought out his sketchbook and continued with a drawing he had been working on. The two settled into a comfortable silence as they concentrated on what they were doing to the background noise of the sea and laughter.

* * *

A few hours later the group could be found sitting together on the beach, dotted around in a circle sitting on towels and blankets.

Ludwig noticed that Feliciano, who was nestled against him was starting to shiver. He looked up at the sky to the sun was low in the sky, barely hanging above the sea. "We should start collecting firewood." He said to the group at large. "It will be cold once the sun sets."

Gilbert leapt up. "Who wants to come with the awesome me? I was getting bored anyway." Antonio and Francis stood up, along with Alfred, Kiku and Arthur. Gilbert grinned. "Let's go get some wood so we can build a massive fire!" He said and ran off to the woods that bordered the beach.

The others followed the albino at a more sedate pace, entering the cool woods and picking their way through the trees, looking out for suitable wood for the fire. As they collected the wood the six boys started up the incline that led to the cliffs overlooking the sea. Francis looked over as they passed a gap in the trees and let out a small gasp at the sight. He grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him out of the tree line and towards the edge of the cliff.

"What the bloody hell are you –" Arthur began, and then fell silent as he saw the view. They were standing on a cliff that jutted out over the sea and in front of them the vast expanse of water had been turned orange in the light from the setting sun.

Francis grinned at the look of awe on Arthur's face. "I thought you would appreciate this." He said as he let go of Arthur's hand, moving closer to the cliff edge.

Arthur nodded silently as he watched the sun slowly set into the sea, only a third seemingly having sunk below the water's surface. He looked at Francis and saw how close to the edge he was. "Get back from the edge Frog." He said warningly, moving closer to the blond Frenchman. He then looked over his shoulder and realised the others had carried on without them. "Frog we need to get back to the others."

"I just have to take a photo." Francis said as he fumbled to get his mobile out of his pocket. As he did so he stepped to close to the edge and his foot slipped over the side of the cliff and sent the French boy tumbling forward.

Just as a cry of shock and fear made its way up Francis' throat, he felt the back of his shirt being grabbed. He was flung backwards falling safely on the ground away from the edge.

"What the hell did I say you bloody moronic Frog!?" Arthur yelled, standing there facing Francis, his face red. "I told you to get back –"

"I'm sorry!" Francis interrupted as he sat up. "No need to yell at me!"

Arthur opened his mouth to respond angrily when a loud cracking sound came below his feet. Arthur and Francis froze, staring at each other, when the ground beneath Arthur gave way, sending the Brit plummeting down into the sea below.

"ARTHUR!" Francis screamed, scrambling to the still crumbling edge. He stared down at the dizzying drop to the sea. He could just make out Arthur's blond hair as the Brit sank below the waves. He wanted to dive in after Arthur, wanted to save his friend but he knew he could do nothing due to the fact he couldn't swim. He looked back at the tree line and began yelling for the others to come back and help. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only a few moments, the other four boys broke from the tree line.

"Franny! What's wrong?" Antonio asked rushing to his friend's side.

Francis pointed over the edge frantically. "Arthur! He fell over the edge! He can't swim!"

Alfred stared at Francis as if not comprehending the words. "What do you mean he can't swim?"

"That doesn't matter! He is going to drown! You have to save him! I can't because I can't swim either!" Francis yelled.

Alfred frowned and went to speak, but stopped as a blur of black hair passed him. Kiku had shed his jacket and ran to the edge, diving gracefully off the cliff and into the sea below, leaving his four friends staring after him in shock.

As soon as he hit the water, Kiku began to swim down, knowing that Arthur would have sunk quickly. As he swam deeper Kiku started to get worried, having seen no sign of his English friend. Just as he was thinking he would have to resurface for air, Kiku saw a mop of blind locks. Diving down Kiku reached Arthur and wrapped his arms around Arthur's slim frame. The English boys eyes were closed, his mouth hung slightly open as his body hung limp in the water. One look at the blonds' slack face made Kiku start kicking his legs, sending their bodies up towards the surface. _'Hold on Arthur, we are almost there!'_ Kiku thought desperately, eyes locked on the dimly shimmering light of the surface.

Moments later they broke the surface. Kiku gasped for air, gulping it down into his lungs. The Brit in his arms however stayed silent. Cursing under his breath, Kiku wrapped an arm tightly around Arthur and swam for the shore. As Kiku reached shallow water he was met by Ludwig, who helped the Japanese boy drag Arthur's limp body out of the water and onto the beach. They quickly lay Arthur on his back and Kiku lent over him. The rest of the group crowded around them.

"Is he okay? Tell me he is okay!" Francis cried desperately staring at his best friends limp body.

"Give them some space! Kiku is trying to help him." Ludwig said calmly.

Kiku held a hand close to Arthur's mouth and nose, but felt no breath on his skin. Fighting down the panic that was rising in him, Kiku pressed his ear to the Brit's chest, a slow, almost timid thud...thud...thud met his ear. His heart was still beating. Kiku immediately went to work, tilting the Brit's head back and opened his mouth. Kiku took a deep breath, pinched Arthur's nose closed and pressed their lips together forcing air into his lungs. He then pulled back, linked his hands together and started pressing down on Arthur's diaphragm. "Come on Arthur." He murmured as he continued to press his hands down in an almost continuous rhythm. "Breath...please..." Kiku continued this for a few more moments then pressed his lips to Arthur's forcing air into his lungs again. "Come on!" He snapped at the unresponsive Brit as he continued performing CPR. "I can't lose you!" Their friends watched in silence, fearing the worst as the blond English boy remained motionless beneath Kiku's hands. Yao finally stepped forward, tears on his face, and lay a hand on Kiku's shoulder. "I...I think he is gone, aru." He said quietly, the sadness clear in his voice.

"No!" Kiku shook off Yao's hand and continued depressing Arthur's chest. "He isn't!"

"Kiku –" Yao began but was cut off as Arthur began to cough. Kiku quickly rolled Arthur onto his side as the Brit coughed up the water in his lungs, gasping for breath when he could.

"Easy Arthur, just breathe." Kiku said softly as he stroked Arthur's back. Kiku looked up when he heard the sound of sirens getting closer.

"I called an ambulance." Gilbert said, his face unnaturally serious.

Kiku nodded and turned his attention back to Arthur, who was still on his side, taking deep gulps of air, his eyes shut tight. "Arthur?" Kiku asked gently.

"Remind me..." Arthur whispered weakly. "To never...save the Frog...again..."

Francis, who had moved forward, let out a sob of relief. Kiku looked at Francis as Antonio wrapped and arm around the Frenchman. "Don't worry Arthur. I don't think Francis will be getting into that sort of trouble again."

Arthur let out a weak chuckle, which dissolved into coughing, just as Alfred came back, leading the paramedics to them. Kiku moved back to give the paramedics room. Soon Arthur was on a stretcher and being whisked away to hospital. Ludwig looked at his friends, Kiku was wrapped in towels and blankets whilst Antonio and Gilbert comforted Francis. "I think that is enough excitement for one day. Let's get back to the dorms." The rest of the group agreed and they all headed back to their dorm rooms, exhausted from the day's events and ready to put the day behind them.

* * *

A few days later Kiku was standing outside Arthur's door, his arms full of anime and snacks for his British friend. After his near drowning Arthur had spent the whole time in his room recovering. Kiku raised his fist and knocked on the Brit's door. A few moments passed in silence, and then Kiku heard the sound of footsteps coming to the door. Arthur was already talking as he opened the door.

"For the last time Alfred, I'm fine...Oh Kiku!" Arthur scratched the back of his head, nudging the bandage wrapped around his head, as he looked down at the petite Japanese boy.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Kiku said with a slight bow.

Arthur waved a hand. "It's fine Kiku. Come in." He moved to the side to let the raven haired boy in. "I thought it was Alfred, checking that I hadn't keeled over, yet again." He grumbled as he closed the door.

"I guess he has been coming by a lot then?" Kiku asked as Arthur led him to the living area of his dorm room.

Arthur scoffed as he sat on a blanket covered sofa. "Try three times a day since I was released from hospital. And that damn Frog has been over at least once a day as well."

"I can understand." Kiku said as he sat down on the armchair opposite. "You did almost...die."

Arthur sighed. "Yes I supposed I did." He put a hand to his bandaged head.

Kiku looked at him. "What did the hospital say?"

Arthur shrugged. "I have to rest for a few more days. I got a bad bang on my head from some of the rocks when I fell. That's why I almost drowned. They knocked me out." He looked away as he said that.

Kiku watched the English boy. "Francis told us you can't swim." He said softly.

Arthur froze. "I am going to kill that Frog." He growled.

"Don't, he told us when he was panicking." Kiku said. "It is what made me act so quickly."

Arthur nodded and looked at Kiku. "I did hear that it is thanks to you that I am alive."

Kiku blushed and looked down at his toes. "I did what any friend would do. There is nothing thank me for."

"You did more than that. The Frog told me that everyone was ready to give up on me. But you wouldn't. So thank you." Arthur said softly, leaning forward slightly.

Kiku felt his cheeks flush hotter with his growing blush. "It...You don't have too...I didn't want to lose you." Kiku's eyes widened slightly at his own words. He hoped Arthur wouldn't read too much into them.

A gentle smile crossed Arthur's face. That confirmed it. Kiku felt the same way he did. He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the sofa. "I'm glad it was you who saved me." He said gently, causing Kiku to look up at him. "I would rather you give me the kiss of life, instead of the Frog, or god forbid Alfred." Arthur then moved so he was knelt in front of a confused Kiku. "But I am not satisfied. I was not awake for that kiss." He smiled at Kiku, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You don't think I could get one from you now, do you?"

Kiku stared at Arthur for a moment, and then the words clicked into place in his head. Arthur wanted a kiss, Arthur wanted to kiss him, Arthur liked him...Kiku blushed furiously and then nodded. "H-hai... you can." He said and shyly moved forward to kiss him. Arthur met him halfway, connecting their lips in a short, sweet kiss. He pulled back with a smile. "Much better now I'm awake."

"H-hai, I agree." Kiku said then move forward t kiss Arthur again.

Arthur accepted the kiss with a chuckle, cupping Kiku's cheek with one hand. When they broke apart, Arthur looked at Kiku lovingly stroking is cheek with his thumb "I am extremely happy I fell into the sea to save that Frog now."

Kiku laughed and hugged Arthur. "Just don't go making a habit of it."

Arthur chuckled and held Kiku close. "I don't plan too." He pulled back, and then he stood and pulled Kiku over to the blanked covered sofa. "Now let's watch these animes you brought over."

Kiku settled next to Arthur with a smile. "Hai I think that is a good idea."

The rest of the day was spent snuggled together on the sofa, watching anime and eating snacks, relaxing as they enjoyed each others' company. Both of them were glad that one freak accident could bring them so much happiness.

* * *

 **Sucky ending sucks I know. But I wrote this at work so please forgive me!**

 **I hope you review as the only way I can get better is if I get some reviews!**

 **Till next time folks!**

 **Jet Black Rose**


End file.
